This invention relates to devices adapted to facilitate in-the-field crimping of metallic fitting assemblies onto the ends of elastomeric tubing or hose. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of crimping tools, including modular contractible collets which have special features related to convenience of operation.
Contractible collets operate by plastically deforming or crimping an outer metallic sleeve of a fitting around a hose end to cause the hose to be compressed between the outer sleeve and a fitting nipple positioned inside of the hose. Such devices are particularly suited for relatively low volume work, as, for example, make-up of replacement hoses in the field or at the point of use. Most prior art collet devices are devoid of any self-retracting aspects, and as a result have been relatively cumbersome to use. Thus, not only do collet die segments remain in contact with the fitting sleeve after crimping, but contractible collet assemblies typically remain lodged within the normally tapered interior bore of the base ring. This situation has not permitted ease of removal of the crimped fitting assembly after the crimping process. As a result, such devices have been awkward to use, and with intermittent and necessary adjustment, the operation of these devices has been inconvenient at best.